Enemy Base
The Enemy Base is a Location in Baldi's Basics The Revamp™ It can be found if you collect the Diamond Notebook. What does it Look Like? It is Linear with 5 Rooms inside. In Each Room, there are Turrets Every so often, you will find Human Enemies that will you fire at you. The First 4 rooms have Energy Sub-Cores, when you get to the Fifth room, You will find the final core. When you Destroy all the Sub-cores or you destroy the final core, the wall will blow up. When you Destroy the wall in the final room, a Boss Awaits. Once you reach the boss, try to destroy the Two Turrets and the 4 Energy Cores, and you will see the final part of the Boss. Beware, there are fire rings in the Boss room. If you successfully destroy the boss, you will be transported back to the school. If you lose all your lives, the screen will go black and the text will say: "Game Over", then the title screen would show up. Description of the 6 rooms Room 1: Only has 1 Energy Sub-Core. Room 2: Has 1 Energy Sub-Core on the left-hand side and a Turret on the right-hand side. Room 3: Has 2 Turrets on the sides and has an Energy Sub-Core on the Bottom. Room 4: Has an Energy Sub-Core and a Turret above it. Room 5: Has the Final Core and 3 Turrets, 2 Turrets on the Sides and 1 Turret Above the Final Core. Boss Room: Has 4 Energy Sub-Cores and 2 Turrets, and a Side-Moving Core which can deploy Fire Rings once you Destroy the 4 Energy Sub-Cores and the 2 Turrets (Although they are not mandatory). How many shots would it take to destroy them? Turret: 4 Shots Energy Sub-Core: 8 Shots Final Core: 24 Shots Side-Moving Core: 10 Shots How many would it take to make them glow red? Turret: 2 Shots Energy Sub-Cores: 6 Shots Final Core: 18 Shots Side-Moving Core: 7 Shots Who do you play as? You play the role of Mr. Luxury as you go through Each segment of the Enemy Base. If you get hit by one of the enemies, you lose a life. You have a total of 3 lives, however, if you get all 7 Notebooks, you will have Infinite lives plus the Spread Gun. What do you start with? You start with the Normal Gun, But there are power-ups you could Pick up. Power-ups Machine Gun Laser Gun Spread Gun Flare Gun Rapid Gun. Controls WASD - Move Mouse - Look Around Left Mouse Click - Fire Space Bar - Jump Trivia * The Boss Room Makes a resemblance to the Garmakilma Boss * The Power-Ups are needed if an enemy takes long to be Destroyed * Using the Spread Gun will help to Destroy the Enemies. Tips and Tricks # Duck down while the Enemies fire at you, when they stop, Stand up and Open Fire # Using Less Powerful Guns will Make it harder to Progress # If your Power Gun has the Rapid Fire Enhancement, it will help you Blast your way to the Boss. Category:Locations Category:Secret